championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Heaven's Agent
Welcome Hi, welcome to Champions Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Video:Hotel Mario isn't for kids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 14:43, September 12, 2009 Helping out Grab the championBuilder http://champions.zarzu.ch/download.html - it's got good info on what the powers do. There's a lot of Framework pages that need to be updated and formatted, which is typically what you see me doing at work, heh. Also, adding pages to Categories is good too - it'd be nice to have all the Hold powers in a Hold category, etc. Otherwise, lore stuff's good. I just play the game myself - I don't really have any knowledge of the PnP version or other background at all. Wuumaster 17:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Admin offer Hi HA. I noticed that you've been very active here recently and have been making a lot of great contributions. Due to the fact that the wiki only has one (semi-)active admin (User:Otiluke), and because you obviously have good knowledge and experience with wikis, I wanted to offer you adminship here at the CO Wiki. Also, since the wiki's only bureaucrat is the wiki creator (who immediately abandoned it), I wanted to make you a bureaucrat, if you accept of course. That way, if/when the wiki gets more active and you feel like you want some help with admin duties, you'll have the access to promote other users to admin. Once you've decided whether to accept or decline, please leave a message on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 21:04, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for accepting my offer. The wiki will surely be better for it. If you ever need any help or have a question about anything, feel free to leave me a message. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 16:58, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Grats on the Admin promotion =D ::- Wuumaster :::Thank you. And now more than ever, if there's anything you need help with, just let me know. -- Heaven's Agent 20:40, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Lore Category It'd be nice to have a category that we can put all the Canon background info into. I'm not sure what we'd call it, but Lore, Game Background, Universe Canon are good suggestions. What do you think? Wuumaster 05:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, devoting a branch of the project's category structure strictly to lore information is a good idea. It would probably be best implemented as separate from the game information categories, even though there would be a fair bit of dual-categorization of articles; ultimately a lot of the Wiki's pages will include both in-game and lore information. :I'd probably try keeping the parent category somewhat simple but definitive; Category:Champions Lore, for example. From there a structure could be built with different subcategories for things like locations, villains, superteams, history, etc. -- Heaven's Agent 06:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Power Videos and Help Request Greetings good sir. First of all congrats on the promotion to admin/bureaucrat. I have been watching this site for a while now and have only made minor edits. I haven't had much time to actually go through and dedicate time to helping out completely quite yet, but this weekend I plan on helping out quite a bit in the powers section. I spent a good 2 weeks getting video clips of most of the animated powers. I have them all uploaded to my youtube account right now, however they are all set to private as they are lacking descriptions and tags. There are about 240ish videos that have been uploaded at this point. I feel that these would be a great resource for those who are curious as to what each of the powers look like without having to go explore themselves. I am definitely planning on putting those up on the each of the power pages. My youtube account user name is: TheGodlyPerfection . And as I said I plan on making them public soon, but I need to add descriptions and tags to all of them first. I am most likely going to set the description up with links to the appropriate power pages on this site and mention that they too can help offer these type of resources to the community if they feel so inclined. But the main reason I am contacting you is this: I am planning a vBulletin based Champions Online fansite that will have many features that will streamline certain aspects for the Champions Online community. One of the main features I have planned is a character builder/post generator that allows members to fill out a form with their character build and it will automatically format a post for them to show off their characters. Within this formatted post there will be custom BBCode that will hyperlink the each power to a power description page as well as display an info box on mouseover. This BBCode would be useable all around the site so a member could essentially put powerRegeneration/power and it would automatically link to the regeneration page on this site and when members mouseover it a popup infobox will be displayed like the game does. This way people don't have to necessarily click on links or search to find out what the power is. Eventually I wanted to extend that to advantages, talents, characteristics, perks, and items over time. The main problem with all of this is gathering that information. That's where this site comes in. Instead of having to hunt down the information myself, I wanted to ask for this site's assistance when I get my site up and running. That way I could focus on the coding behind the features for the site rather than spending the time gathering information that this site is already gathering. All of the custom bbcode could then link to appropriate pages on this wiki instead of a page that I would have to create myself for each item. I am also sure that working cooperatively with the main site contributers we could also find a way to strip minimal amounts of information from each of the power pages and what nots for the popup infoboxes. If not we could work together in inputting all of the relevant information into my sites database. I've always believed that a full-featured community site really makes being part of a game's community worth it. With a place to show off builds easier, a place to find all relavent information to the game, and minor features that streamline communication (such as the custom bbcode with infobox popups) I think we can really make a home for people who plan on making champions their MMO of choice. A community such as that will help players make friends and have more people to have fun with and keep the life of the game fresh and fun with events, a hangout place, and a goto resource location. My plans are way too daunting for one person to do, which is why I am asking your assistance as well as any regular site contributors that want to help out. I've sat back and watched who helps out around here often and have seen the dedication that some of you have. And I think putting all of that dedication together we can really put together something that will become the place for the Champions Online community. As for my credentials I helped run two major community sites for the Halo 3 Forging Community (map creation based); XForgery and Forgehub. I am a computer programmer in the Air Force and I level design/game design as a hobby. I've always been a strong advocate of communities being the backbone to keeping a game strong. Communities give players reasons to come back and keep playing. I want to see champions go far and I am hoping that this project will help do that. GodlyPerfection 12:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well then, let me wish you a warm welcome to the project. I look forward to your work on the various powers articles, and am very excited to hear about your videos; I'd envisioned something like that for the project for some time, but ultimately I have little experience recording game footage myself. I'm thrilled that someone has taken up that task on their own. :With regard to your fansite, I too firmly believe the success and growth of the Champions' community depends on projects such as this wiki and your site working together. It would be a pleasure to work with you. I'm a novice when it comes to coding, but will help out wherever I can. And, if I correctly understand what you're proposing, just working on this project as we have so far will help your efforts as well. I see no drawbacks to working together on this project, and am excited to see everything you have planned come together. -- Heaven's Agent 19:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I was actually planning on picking up a copy of Fraps/GameCam and getting vids of all the Powers in action myself - glad to see someone beat me to it. Lemme know if you need my help with something along those lines. (Misclicked to land here, good thing though. Really meant to hit up your Sandbox discussion page...) -- Wuumaster 00:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::I appreciate the offer wuu. The two of you seem to be the main site contributors right now. If I could help from work with quests and stuff I would, but the firewall screws me overall. I'm surprised this has not yet been blocked. I have a 3 day weekend due to Columbus Day, so hopefully I can jump in on helping you guys out. I'm more concerned with the powers/power sets section right now. I'll let you guys do the quests and what nots. :::Also the main thing for getting the videos up right now is going through and adding tags and a description to ALL 200+ power videos. For the description I am most likly just going to link straight to the power description on this site. I'll see if I can get a complete list of powers on some cached page while at work today so I can make the base power pages until we get them fully filled in. I have to learn how to write wiki pages, as I don't have any experience with the weird syntax. Once I get a hang of it though, I will definitely be around a bit more and helping out. As for the statistics are you guys just using Champion Builder as a reference for "Level 40 with base stats and no characteristic focuses"? Also how are you getting the icons for the powers heavenly? Are you using the fansite kit, screenshots and cropping, or is there another resource that I am missing. I'm pretty sure that I would be able to get the icons from the champions page on character profiles as well if need be. :::Also a well formatted infobox is going to be important for the fansite later, because I think I can make the popups on the site by stripping the infobox table in the html for the appropriate page. I have to do more research on it, but I found a vbulletin mod that strips info from a WoW site for popup item infoboxes. So I sorta want to replicate that type of feature. Should be very helpful when the time comes. The main thing is making sure this site gets filled, cuz the information resource will be more important to the community right now than a forum. Later though the forum will help the community come together and have fun, hosting events and what not with the wiki as a powerful resource. I look forward to working with the both of you... -- GodlyPerfection 15:27, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Let me know if you have questions with the syntax used with wiki projects. My general coding ability may be slim, but I've got a fair bit of experience writing wiki articles. ::::Your powers questions will have to be answered by Wuu; they were being added before I came to the project, and as the articles have been going up with relatively little difficulty I've kept out of that aspect. No need to muddle something that's working as is, after all. ::::I'm familiar with the process, at least, used by WoWWiki and a couple others to strip template info in order to generate a tooltip. I tried implementing something like it at another project but the code involved somewhat complex javascript, well beyond my understanding, and the attempt failed horribly. Still, it would be a great benefit if we could get something running like that for your project. When the time comes, if our current templates lack the parameters you need, give me a heads up and I'll see what can be done. -- Heaven's Agent 15:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds good for the powers I will start working with Wuu and maybe we can get those knocked out. That's one of the main things people are going to be looking for. You think running around wowwiki and snagging a few of their templates would help? Maybe things like this: http://beta.wowwiki.com/Template:Itembox/doc? I can't snag any right now because wowwiki is blocked here at work. But I think they would definitely have a few helpful templates that may be of use to us. I think that particular one would be great for quests. With our own formatting of course. :::::Is there a page with just all the templates that I can look at? I need to start understanding some of the main ones being used around the site. The only ones I can find are uncategorized templates. Also whats the syntax for using templates? Hopefully I can do some research and find out how exactly to make the tooltips for vbulletin. I should have a vbulletin license either on 15 OCT or 1 NOV so I can start working on the site. Until then I will help out around here. It would be nice to have trustworthy and dedicated mods on the site so yourself and wuu would probably be perfect as moderation on wikis isn't really that much. The main work on wikis is just editing and adding. :::::My old friend was the admin for one of the Halo fansites that we ran and he is definitely much more experienced with vbulletin and has created some pretty powerful features that I will definitely be looking into using. So hopefully I can get some powerful stuff like the map search engine that he had created for halo maps, that I can apply to item or champion searching. (Resetting Indent) I'm already ahead of you on borrowing from other projects; my knowledge, and everything I've added here as far as templates go, are the result of my collaboration with the folks at WoWWiki, EQ2i, the Forgotten Realms Wiki, as well as my own experimentation over various projects over the last few years. It's actually funny that you mentioned that particular template, as I intend to add a version of it to this project either today or tomorrow. Most of the templates you'll need to worry about can be found at Category:Templates. Basic infoboxes generally utilize a simple parameter value entry method; they recognize specific parameters and display values assigned to them as part of the generated output. For example, the following input generates a corresponding infobox: The infobox's style parameters are defined on a special project page denoted with a prefix, in this case Template:Zone. By modifying the style and display parameters on the template page, the display is altered across the entirety of the project for any infoboxes that use the template. -- Heaven's Agent 17:29, October 8, 2009 (UTC) : That helps quite a bit good sir, thank you. Where might I find the actual styling info for info boxes? The CSS if you will for wikis. I like to understand things fully before truly messing with them. Also it will help when it comes time to setup the tooltips for the site. --GodlyPerfection 17:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :: The styling information for the template itself can be found on the individual template page. Just click on the edit button and it should allow to see it in its entirety. The CSS for the project itself can be viewed here. -- Heaven's Agent 18:01, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Mission Info Box That infobox is pure win. Just thought you should know. - Wuumaster :Thank you; I'm glad you like it. -- Heaven's Agent 04:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Power Sets So I was looking through the powerset page and there is quite a bit of redundancy when it comes to it showing the Categories (the 18 powersets) and then a page for each of the powersets. What do you think of making the Category pages the powerset pages? Essentially just copying the code from the page to the equivalent category. --GodlyPerfection 17:09, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Generally a wiki project should keep actual project pages and category pages separate. A Category structure is designed to function as a type of table of contents or index of articles, and should not include actual article content; though it's common for a category page to have a brief description the the articles it contains, anything in depth is best reserved for those articles themselves. Though it does result in a little bit of redundancy, it's actually beneficial as it provides additional methods of navigating a project's articles. -- Heaven's Agent 17:36, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah also I learned that linking would be a pain if we had to link to the actual category. My apologies I have a thing against redundancy as a programmer lol. --GodlyPerfection 17:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::No need to apologize, I understand completely. I was an engineering major for a while and the elimination of redundant information was drilled into us from day one. But when your project is essentially an encyclopedia that visitors will browse on their own, having redundant methods of accessing the project's information ends up being a must. No one two people go about looking for information in the same manner, after all. -- Heaven's Agent 17:51, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Advantage Descriptions Good morning good sir. Could you do me a favor and copy and paste all the descriptions from this page: http://forums.champions-online.com/showthread.php?t=37417 onto a page on this site... even my talk page would work or a blog. I can't access it at work even through cache and with that I will be able to setup atleast basic stubs for all of the advantages until we actually take the time to go through and fully edit them. Also I am going to have a crack at making an info box template for advantages. It will give me a bit of practice, plus it will be useful for the fansite later. --GodlyPerfection 11:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : It's somewhat lengthy, but it's uploaded and I did add a bit of formatting to make it more navigable; I set up the information in your Sandbox. I'd also recommend working on your template there. It's basically a place within your personal namespace to tinker with whatever projects you might want, keep notes, etc. And let me know if you need help with the infobox. -- Heaven's Agent 15:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Experimental Artificial Life Injection Hello and thanks for the reply. I am pretty sure that what is going on to that page I created is vandalism and not conflicting information because the people that know of this item drop don't want anyone else to know of it in hopes of it never getting fixed. Dr.Ema 13:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) How are things bro? So I dropped off the face of the earth for a bit. Between keeping busy at work and trying to level as fast as possible in preparation for blood moon I haven't had much time around here. I have a bit more time here at work now and will be able to help out around with minimal changes that need to be done. If you know of any just straight busy work that needs to be done while I'm at work, hit me up. :Things are good. Don't worry about dropping out for a bit; things happen, and life comes first. I've been tempted to work on my leveling in preparation for the event as well (might be tough to document fully with a level 12 character), but I'm trying to document missions and zones as I come across them as well. :As for what you can do at work, do you have access to any of the Champions RPG source material? Over twenty years of lore and we've barely touched the surface with what we have added so far. Another possibility I've been considering is a linked game guide, since the retail box is missing such documentation. I don't know if you'd be able to work on something like that at work, but it's something to consider. :Here's one for you to wrap your brain around. I've been adding items to the project as I get them as drops and mission rewards. I want to ultimately compile them into sortable tables, so the project can function somewhat as a database as well. What needs to be figured out, though, is what parameters to include in the table to use as sort functions. We can't have too many, else the table will be too wide to reasonably fit on a computer display. I've dropped most of the articles in the subcategories of Category:Upgrades, and would love your input and help on the task. :I see these sortable tables as long term project, and a big one as well, so don't feel pressured to take it on if you would rather not. But ultimately, what it comes down to is anything you do here, no matter the scale, is greatly appreciated and helps the project grow. -- Heaven's Agent 14:23, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ET phone home Hey HA, sorry to bust in on your new playground. There's a discussion going on PathfinderWiki that could use your attention regarding our no crunch policy. Hope to see you around our parts more soon but what you've got going here looks awesome. — yoda8myhead 15:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad to have you stop by. I've added my initial thoughts to the discussion, and I'll keep an eye on things as they develop. -- Heaven's Agent 16:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) New style looks amazing Just wanted to stop by real quick and let you know that what you have done with the site is awesome... it is a lot more professional and smooth. Great work bro and good luck with everything around here. Off to more work... *sigh* GodlyPerfection 21:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for making the time to say so. Don't work too hard, and happy holidays! -- Heaven's Agent 00:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Image info template Feel free to use or adapt any of the templates I've made or customized on PathfinderWiki. And if you develop any for this project that you think we could use on the other site, bring them to my attention. I hope things get to a point where you can be more active back in Golarion, but I know how priorities can shift. Even if you can't get new material, there's still tons of info from older sources that aren't included yet. Just sayin' ;-) —yoda8myhead 03:12, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Merging Articles I tried to merge the (almost) identical pages Empyrean and Empyreans. However, I need to be an admin to do this. Could you merge them, so I don't have to update both articles? --Trevormark 06:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Not a problem, though in this case it proved easier to just turn one into a redirect to the other. This way you only have a single article to update, and both the singular and plural forms link to it. -- Heaven's Agent 07:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Merging Categories I've noticed several categories that have more then one page because of spelling differences, I.E."The Desert Missions" and "The Desert/Missions". What's the procedure for replacing one with a redirect to the other? :Honestly, there isn't such a redirect procedure. When someone decides to consolidate them one just moves all the articles in one category to the other, and flags the empty category so that I can delete it. In such instances, I've been trying to maintain the subcategory structure where appropriate, i.e. Category:The Desert/Missions -- Heaven's Agent 17:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Javascript Map I put up a prototype javascript map at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scormus/sandbox. First off, should I be using a similar page on co.wikia.com instead for testing? I'm now looking for direction on what would be the 'correct' way to either add to a page dynamically which is way the prototype does, or direction on if there should be fixed layers that are moved via javascript which was they way I originally intended before I got thoughts of grandeur. Think of a template page listing all crafting nodes being used to dynamically create a map showing each location. Additionally, I'm a bit at a loss as to how one would correctly set the location the layers within the overall wiki itself. The prototype assumes it is the only thing on the screen. To test it out, you can grab the prototype, save it and view it in any browser. Right now there is one dynamic location available in the query string and 2 fixed locations highlighted, but they can be set to be how many and whatever would be needed for each map. tia Scormus 23:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest, when it comes to javascript I resemble a deer in the headlights; I tried to teach myself some basic code, but it didn't go too well. :That said, I do have some ideas as to where you can go for help regarding this. The staff at Wikia is generally very helpful with such matters, and I'm pretty sure they possess the expertise to point you in the right direction. Additionally, the folks at WoWWiki have extensive knowledge with incorporating javascript into a project, and in my experience they have proven very willing to share their know-how, and their code itself, to those willing to ask and with the ability to understand it. :I'm sorry I'm not much help in this matter. A grasp of javascript is simply something that eludes me at the moment. -- Heaven's Agent 02:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: I have a test map up and running at http://championsonlinetest.wikia.com/wiki/MapTest. Do you have any advice for it? Whenever it goes live (assuming it does) you'll need to modify the common.js page to add in the map javascript code. Scormus 01:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::That's great; I love the versatility of the thing. It's a very robust utility, and I'm afraid I have no recommendations for you. That's not necessarily a bad thing, though ... :::Give me a heads-up when you're ready to push this live; just tell me what needs added. I may not know javascript, but I can at least add the code where needed to make it functional. -- Heaven's Agent 02:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, It's as good as I can make it right now. The javascript is at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scormus/global.js and has a top and bottom marker. It goes into MediaWiki:Common.js and can go at the bottom. You can have somebody else check it out first if you want, but it seems ok to me. I changed the variable names and function names so they should never clash with any other js. If it works, you should be able to go to Toy Master and click on his location. This should forward you to the MC map page which should have a green circle at his location. I only put in one template, one map, one icon and one link for testing. If it works, then I'll probably try for an interactive Blood Moon MC map to exercise some features and see how they shake out. Afterwards, I'll try to make some usable documentation and maybe another revision of the js. Scormus 04:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::That seems to have done the trick; excellent work. I only wish I could do stuff like this. Maybe after getting a handle on theoretical math, I'll have to give javascript another go. :D -- Heaven's Agent 06:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Cool beans. Group Theory was one of the best 3 classes I ever took, and I took a lot of classes :). Is the reason you aren't playing solely financial? ie if a 6 month time card came in the mail, would you be playing or have you moved on? Scormus 14:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Not the only reason; Champions Online has a lot of promise, but is in need of a lot of polish before I think it will appeal to me again. That said, I don't know if that polish will ever arrive. As it is I can't get past the feeling that the developers are not focused on the title. The company's practice of pushing out one new MMORPG after another creates the appearance, at least in my mind, that the developers hold little hope for the longevity of any of their titles. Deep down I honestly can't believe this to be true; why would any business not focus due attention on a product line that is successfully bringing in revenue? But that is the perception I've gotten into my head, and until the Devs do something that shows me this isn't so, I don't think I can enjoy playing the game. :::::::So yes, I'd love to return someday, but something, and I don't know what, is going to have to be done by the developers in order to draw me back. That said, I never give up on a title I've played in the past; I follow news and updates, and if something piques my interest I return. For now I've moved back to a past title, Warhammer Online, because their changes to city sieges have convinced me the game's developers are finally on the right track. Here's hoping CO can do something similar. -- Heaven's Agent 15:23, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Wiki's, Structure and Time.... To be up front, I enjoy exploring the systems and mechanics of mmo's more than I actually play them. In the coming months I will have sporadic periods of a few hours here and there that I can throw at helping out around here. My most useful skill set for use here would be helping set up a structure for templateing redundant data into a central format, so that it can be concatenated into pages freely, but only need to be updated in one location. Having done a decent bit of stuff on my own projects and others, Ive started learning the dark arts of mediawiki not behaving like static pages. If even the sound of this makes you think it could be cool, the we should get togeter and talk about your visions methods and goals. Damn, I took me sleeping pill to earlt and it kida kicvking the brain out, or atleast screaming over it. drop me a note with some real time contact, IM, msn, yahoo, google talk, Skype... or hell, we could meat in a bar in the city. I cna waer something nice, but then that would be no fun... I have ot go find new clotse... so if you an one of those other direct medikums... I promise om only thins hard to hunderstadn 30is min after a sleeping pill... didnt extpet this the be part of the (winding down for bed as the drugs make me a little less , linear. Hope to chat with you soon, so i can dump some ideas and methods out there, and then give you the 30 min to 3-4 weeks to realy decide if there are any good or not... Best of luck on this, Its nice to have some resource out here...i am surprised that its not a private wiki that make something on its onw add revinue. i need to sleep, ill be available starting in 6 or 7 hours -Tony :Welcome to the project. I'm afraid I no longer play Champions Online, and as such have little I can do to help this wiki project other than support-related tasks. That said, I would welcome your efforts here; currently the go-to contributor would be Scormus, and I would recommend working together in your efforts to benefit this project. If you ever have need for me, though, just post another message on my Talk Page. Wikia will alert me to the change, and I'll check in shortly. -- Heaven's Agent 15:48, May 10, 2010 (UTC) JS Map into Template:mob I'd like to integrate the map into the template:mob as I did for testing on http://championsonlinetest.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mob You can look at Defender and Akako Yamimori there to see it in action. This would automatically enable maps for any mob template that has a map for the named zone. I'd put in more maps into the mob template as I add them to the map template. What do you think of the template change? If it is ok, are there other templates that could use this type of mod? Mostly I'm asking for a sanity check since I've only seen one little corner of the wiki details so far. Scormus 21:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's a great idea; by all means go ahead. Some other templates that I think can also benefit from such a change are Mobs and Perks. Something else you might consider at some point is to change the existing Location Template to function in the same manner; it was originally designed to link to similar maps outside the project, but being able to house such functionality within Champions Online Wiki is a great benefit. -- Heaven's Agent 06:18, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Image Problem The file File:UNTIL_Forward_Base.png exists but the full resolution version is empty so that the map page UNTIL_Forward_Base_Map shows a broken image. Is there any way to reset it, should it be uploaded or should I just hold on and see what happens? Further is there a local rule for bots? I plan on making an auto uploader to put up all the perk templated pages, I did the starter AF pages and would have liked it better if it was automated. tia Scormus 23:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm actually not experiencing any display problems with the image. It must have repaired itself; it loads fine on all relevant web pages and articles I look at. :There's no rule for bots as of yet, and though I'm unfamiliar with their function I am versed in what they can be used for. By all means utilize them where you feel they will benefit the project. Actually, this may be a good time to ask a question of you. :I'm active on the Wikia network, and as such just a Talk Page message away, but any given project benefits from an Admin that is actively present and working on its articles. Have you given any thought toward taking on such a responsibility here? You've shown effort above and beyond an average contributor, and I would love to see you in the position. It might help you to impliment further additions you may approach in the future as well. Feel free to take any time you need to consider the offer, and know that if you would rather pass on the position for the moment I completely understand. That said, I think you'd do a good job. What do you say? -- Heaven's Agent 03:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Yup the file is a-ok for me now too. Sure, I'd like to be an admin here, that would be great. The downside of not feeling free to call out mr funsocks using any language I choose would be outweighed by the ability to rename some of the images that I put up with bad names, since in the end, that is the important thing. Speaking of uniformity: are they any mission/area/zone/instance/contact/villain pages that would be best to emulate. Since I just started putting up some of those types of pages, I've been randomly looking through the desert for pages that seem nicest and trying to emulate them as best I can. For example in the mission Recon, I had no idea what I should do with the intermediate text. It should be listed somewhere on that page if only because it is interesting, but I couldn't find an example mission to copy that had such a structure. So if I can set up some samples of those types of pages, I will be able to speed up my insertion of new missions whenever I start doing those pages in earnest. Scormus 05:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Funsocks is still trying to discredit this project, is he? For someone who is considered such an important part of the CO community, he sure seems to go out of his way at times to harm other fan works. At least, that was my experience when I was actively playing the game. It's too bad, really; I had hopes of seeing all the CO projects coming together to support the game. Such a collaboration really is needed. :::You should now have Administrator rights to the project. You should have a greater amount of freedom, but as always feel free to contact me with any questions you may have. That said, you've far surpassed me in many areas of knowledge already, and I have no doubt you will in the remaining aspects of this project in short order. :::As for examples, the reason you didn't find a mission similar to Recon is because I hadn't added such a mission to the project before my account expired. That said, you did a great job in fitting it in; I've always utilized the Notes section for information that doesn't really fit anywhere else. For other examples, the content in the Desert is a good place to look; that's where I made a lot of progress refining the article styles for this project. I further refined article styles when adding content from West Side and City Center, making these articles the most recent in function and look. Feel free to adopt any of them to your needs, or even modify them to improve on the style; I would be a fool to claim my styles were the end-all of wiki design. ;D -- Heaven's Agent 06:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC)